


days like this, i wish the sun wouldn't set

by bellamythology (onemanbellarmy)



Series: Bellarke AU Week 2016 [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke AU Week, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, F/M, literally just fluff, maybe a smidge of sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemanbellarmy/pseuds/bellamythology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer, and that means the beach and friends and fun. And flirting.</p><p>(Bellarke AU Week Day 7: AU of Your Choice)</p>
            </blockquote>





	days like this, i wish the sun wouldn't set

**Author's Note:**

> The Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk is one of my favorite things about summers with friends, so this is loosely inspired by some of my happiest memories. (But with a cute boy, because I wish I had one of those.)
> 
> Title from The Afters.

“You guys got everything you need? I’m not coming back because you forgot a towel, or your phone, or —”

“Yes, _Mom_ ,” chanted the others — with the exception of Jasper, whose eyes widened as he dashed for the house. He returned a few minutes later, holding up a bag of water balloons.

“I’m good,” he promised. “We can go now.”

Shaking her head in fond exasperation, Clarke handed the aux cord to Raven, who was riding shotgun, and started the car.

 

Road trips with friends — these friends in particular — were only pure fun for the first few hours or so before they became annoying, so it was a good thing it was only about an hour’s drive to the beach boardwalk.

“We’re here, we’re here, we’re here,” rose the chant from the backseat, led by Octavia, as they tumbled out of the finally-parked car into the lot.

“Don’t blow anything up!” Clarke called after Monty and Jasper as they split; they gave no sign that they’d heard, but she was determined that this summer would be the one where she trusted them to make good decisions on their own. (Just like last summer had been, and the summer before that…)

“O can keep them in line,” said a deep voice next to her ear, and she jumped.

“Bellamy!” She scowled, whirling to face him.

He just grinned that crooked grin that had all the girls at school sighing dreamily when they thought he’d looked in their direction, and looped an arm around her shoulders. “Ready?”

“Mm.” Clarke pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before pulling away to interlace their fingers. “Come on, let’s go enjoy the beach as much as we can before the delinquents get themselves into another mess we have to sort out.”

 

Ten minutes later, she was lowkey regretting her haste as Bellamy gripped the collar of his band T-shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing abs that Clarke knew he had but was always surprised by, given that her boyfriend constantly presented himself as a hopeless nerd, a label that came with certain physical expectations. Yet he had the body of a jock; playing basketball as a year-round method of working out aggression was clearly great for him.

It was terrible for Clarke’s self-control.

As if reading her thoughts, he smirked at her as he dropped his shirt on top of her beach bag. “We drove all the way down here, princess. Don’t you want to want to look at something else? You can ogle me anytime you want.”

She felt herself flush, and she shoved him in retaliation. For once she managed to catch him off-guard, and he landed on his ass in the sand at the edge of the waves.

“Oh, it’s so on!”

As he advanced slowly, Clarke turned and ran, but she hadn’t gotten very far when he caught her around the waist and tugged her close, soaking her sundress. She squealed and squirmed, but his grip was firm as he deposited her in the water, clothes and all.

“Bellamy _Blake!_ ” But she was laughing too hard for her words to have any kind of effect beyond making his smile widen even as his hands drifted under her dress to pull it over her head, leaving her in the bikini Raven and Octavia had helped her decide on this morning.

His eyes darkened as his fingers traced the strings tied around her neck in a suggestion that made her cheeks heat despite the cool water they stood waist-deep in. “I really like this swimsuit on you,” he murmured, leaning in so his breath whispered warmly against her ear.

She shivered as he pulled her closer, lifting the wet hair from the back of her neck so he could press his lips to the space, his other hand warm as it alternately traced circles against her hip and dipped just inside her bikini bottoms.

“Bellamy, we’re in _public,_ ” she breathed, even as she relaxed against his solid chest. “There are _kids_ around!”

“So?” His grin was wicked as he pulled back.

Clarke shook her head, laughing a little. Though the moment had passed, she was still determined to make the most of the day. “Come on, Blake, keep it in your pants for one afternoon. That’s all I ask.”

He pouted, and _damn_ if that wasn’t the most adorable thing Clarke had seen. “I think you don’t realize just how much I like this swimsuit. I can make no promises.” His own laugh was warmly teasing. “For you, though, I’ll try.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little late, but I got there in the end - this is the last work in my Bellarke AU Week contributions this year. Shoutout/thanks to [Lina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thatweirdparamedicstudent) for organizing this again!
> 
> Come talk to [me](http://bellamythology.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
